In numerous tests and experiments in medical fields such as serology, diverse types of liquid samples must be mixed with test reagents under predetermined conditions and measurements must be performed thereon after a predetermined reaction time. For conducting such serological tests and experiments, a device having a plurality of juxtaposed depressions arranged in a plastic card in which serum is brought into contact with antigens or antibodies, may be used. Microtiter plates are known in this connection.
To simply and economically conduct such experiments and tests with carriers coated with antigens or antibodies, a carrier, made from material such as nitrocellulose which comprises a strip-like holding member along whose longitudinal edge can be inserted in comblike manner a plurality of strips carrying antigens or similar test reagents, is preferred. The spacing between the strips correspond to spacing of depressions which are arranged in a matrix-like manner within a vessel frame. To conduct the actual tests, such carriers are secured to a vessel frame with test strips engaging the frame by a series of depressions. In this manner, serological samples and the antigens on strip affixed to a carrier may be reacted within a row of depressions.
Unfortunately, if a plurality of linearly juxtaposed carriers are placed on vessel frames, they could not be non-interchangeably locked with sufficient precision for the requisite reaction time. Moreover, since the container arrangement remained substantially open at the top, the requisite constant conditions could not be obtained during the reaction sequence.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to further develop and improve devices for receiving carrier elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which will maintain the requisite constant reaction conditions for serological tests and experiments and the like.
Additionally, an object of the invention is to provide adequate locking means, wherein the individual sample components lie within a closed volume.